Y Todo Por Una Pelea
by OOKANI
Summary: Todo comenzo con una pelea, pero jamás imagino que terminaria así.[Yoh x Anna]...ONE SHOT


Nota: Shaman King no me pertenece ... bla, bla, bla... y este fic no esta hecho con fines de lucro, atte: yo.

**Y TODO POR UNA PELEA**

El viento sopla apacible, moviendo gentilmente las ramas de los arboles desprendiendoles paulatinamente hojas que caen suavemente sobre la superficie, la luna brilla en su plenitud, escenario perfecto para esos dos amantes de aquella pensión, pareja de la cual uno duerme apaciblemente, mientras el otro se encuentra inmerso en sus pensamientos.

_

* * *

pensamientos de Yoh _

* * *

Aquella noche había sido llena de sorpresas, sorpresas agradables para él, aun no podía creer que esto fuera real, que eso ahiga sucedido en verdad, que lo que comenzó como una riña termino siendo una confesión de sentimientos, sentimientos que le decían al otro cuando se querían, sentimientos que fueron guardados por muchos años y que jamás pensaron que se revelarían de tal forma, pasando del flojo, haragán y otras palabras que no recordaba, por parte de ella y las de manipuladora, interesada y mas que ya no le importaban de él, a palabras de cariño; ja, y todo por aquella pregunta, aquella a la cual le estaba agradecido sino no estaría en estos momentos en esta situación, un simple ¿por qué? Y una simple respuesta "por que te quiero", simple respuesta que les permitió tener un momento de arrebato de sus corazones, y confesarse su necesidad mutua para terminar en un dulce beso, que poco a poco fue tornándose apasionado como si quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido, como si quisieran darse todo los besos desperdiciados, como si quisieran ser uno solo; ahora recuerda el temor con el que se separo de ella dudoso de su reacción, no sabia si hecha quería en verdad un beso de el o solo se dejo llevar por el momento, pero al ver el brillo de sus ojos toda duda desapareció y la volvió a besar sin mayor temor, para luego lentamente dirigirla a su habitación, no sabiendo en verdad por que lo hacia, si, la deseaba, no lo podía negar, pero y ella, solo esperaba su rechazo, que lo detuviera pero eso nos sucedió, cuando al fin llegaron solo acertó a recostarla en el futon y besarla desesperadamente mientras ella suspiraba, al verla a los ojos pudo percibir el temor, la duda, pero el se encargo de disiparla dándole un fuerte abrazo y esperando que ella decidiera si seguir o no, hasta que ella lo abrazo permitiéndole a el la entrada al cielo, a su cielo particular y así por fin poder hacerla suya, para que ella le perteneciera y así lo hizo permitiéndole a el disfrutar como nunca y poderla hacer disfrutar a ella del amor que se sentían. 

Y ahora se encontraba aquí, acostado a lado de ella, abrazándola, viéndola dormir placidamente con la satisfacción reflejada en su semblante, admirando su cuerpo marcado por aquella ligera sabana que la cubría delineando cada curva de su cuerpo, cuerpo que le fue ofrecido a él y que le fue prometido por ella eternamente, aquellas curvas que él delineo una por una, con sus manos y sus labios, tratando de grabarlas en su mente y saciarse de ella; al verla solo sentía deseos de volver a hacerla suya, volver a poseer ese cuerpo, poder sentir su calidez, escuchar esos suspiros y gemidos causado por él, pero ante todo volver a amarla.

_**

* * *

Fin pensamientos. **_

* * *

Ella se encontraba acostada de lado dándole la espalda y el gentilmente pasaba un brazo por su delicada cintura. Poco a poco fue acercando más su cuerpo hacia ella mientras con su brazo la apretaba más hacia el, acercaba poco a poco su rostro hacia su cabellera rubia, tratando de sentir su aroma, para luego bajar a su cuello y así saborearlo como lo había hecho anteriormente, ella poco a poco fue despertando emitiendo un suspiro al sentirlo besar su cuello y acariciar gentilmente su vientre, subiendo la caricia proporcionada poco a poco haciendo un recorrido lento que disfrutaba, recorrido que encontró final en sus pechos desnudos, para luego darles un ligero apretón incitándola a querer sentir más, aquella caricia poco a poco fue volviéndose más intensa al igual que sus besos, la boca del chico necesitando de más, abandono su cuello para buscar la boca de su amante, cosa que ella no le negó y lo ayudo a acallar más rápido ese deseo buscando la de él, mientras la mano del chico seguía entretenida dando ligeros masajes a su pecho, moviendo su dedo de forma circular por el pezón, haciéndola suspirar y por fin gemir al darle un apretón con mayor intensidad que el anterior, lleno de excitación, deseo, deseo de poseerla de hacerla suya con mayor intensidad que la vez anterior, demostrarle cuanto la necesita, la chica pudo sentir la excitación del chico, excitación que la invitaba a comenzar a disfrutar de aquel baile en la unión de sus cuerpos. 

Ella poco a poco fue abandonando la boca de su amante para así juntar más su espalda a su pecho, mientras el volvía a la tarea de besar su cuello, sin dejar de acariciarla, ella comenzó a mover suavemente su pierna superior hacia el cuerpo de su acompañante, deslizando la pierna de el entre las de ella apoyándose en su codo del brazo en que se encontraba recostada, permitiéndole así a el penetrarla, invitándolo a desatar sus deseos, cosa que el fue realizando suavemente, cuando se introdujo en ella los dos lanzaron un gemido de excitación al sentirse mutuamente, poco a poco fue comenzando el vaivén primero lentamente, luego aumentando el ritmo mientras trataba de acercarla más a el, volviéndose las penetraciones cada vez más profundas y rápidas, tratando de demostrarle cuando la necesitaba, cuanto la amaba, haciendo que gimieran cada vez más alcanzando niveles inimaginables de placer, de repente el se detuvo permitiéndole a ella descansar por escasos segundos mientras el salía de ella para luego embestirla aun con mayor fuerza logrando hacerla gemir con mayor intensidad y arquear su espalda permitiéndole mayor accesibilidad hacia ella y a la vez logrando que su cuerpo se contrajera más tratando de atraparlo en su interior como ella lo había atrapado en su corazón para no dejarlo salir, por lo que las embestidas se las empezó a proporcionar cada vez más lentas pero a su vez con mayor fuerza, para luego volver a un ritmo rápido, con mayor fuerza, más profundas, deseoso de que jamás terminara esa unión, mientras bajaba su mano hacia su parte intima para proporcionarle caricias en su clítoris tratando de hacerla disfrutar cada vez mas, cosa que logro, confirmándolo por lo agitada que se tornaba cada vez más la respiración de la chica, lanzando pequeños gritos de excitación total indicándole que estaba llegando a su punto máximo de éxtasis, hasta que de repente la chica dejo escapar un grito de placer, placer que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, placer que hizo que su cansado cuerpo apresara más al chico en su interior, proporcionándole a el un mayor roce entre su miembro y el interior de ella, ocasionándole sentir un placer que ya no podía contener por más tiempo, haciendo que el le diera una ultima embestida, fuerte, profunda e intensa, para gritar al igual que ella de placer y así terminar en ella, llenándola del resultado de aquel placer que se proporcionaron mutuamente, para luego retirarse de ella, lentamente.

Después de esta entrega frenética de sus cuerpos seguían abrazados tratando de relajar sus cuerpos, mientras el le proporcionaba pequeños besos a ella en su cuello y espalda.

¿estas bien? – le pregunto el chico cariñosamente al oído a su acompañante mientras le proporcionaba caricias en su vientre y dulces besos y mordiscos en su oreja.

si – le respondió ella con los ojos cerrados mientras posaba una mano sobre la del chico y así disfrutar sus caricias.

Te amo – le susurro en un tono que demostraba la veracidad de sus palabras – de verdad te amo, Anna, no se que haría sin ti, eres todo para mi y espero haberte demostrado cuanto te necesito y quiero demostrártelo siempre.

Yo también te amo, Yoh – contesto ella a las palabras de aquel chico – y créeme que jamás te dejaré, te amo ahora y siempre lo haré.

Dijo para ser acallada por la ansiosa boca de aquel chico que se encontraba feliz de las palabras de ella, beso dulce que se fue tornando más apasionado dando así paso a otra frenética entrega de sus cuerpos ansiosos de volver a unirse, envueltos por la pasión y el amor, siendo único testigo la luna resplandeciente, testigo silencioso que alumbraba aquella habitación rebosante de deseo, y las estrellas enmarcando aquella entrega de amor de dos corazones que al fin se han encontrado.

**FIN **

* * *

¡HELLO! Ahí les va mi primer lemon, porfa sean indulgentes, ya que me costo mucho hacerlo y me dio una pena horrible (uf, no se por que hace mucho calor aquí, ja, no es cierto, no se crean) manden reviews y díganme si les gusto, si vuelvo a hacer otro o mejor dejo los lemons por la paz (si quieren otro díganme la pareja, eso si, NO HAGO ninguno que incluya a Yoh o Anna con otra pareja, solo entre ellos, sorry, pero son mi pareja favorita) y por fa lean mis otros fics¿si, porfa? Y dejen un review aunque sea para decir que son malos (je je je je je) 

**Pregunta**¿qué pareja es la favorita de los lectores de fanfiction? Y ¿qué frase es su favorita del anime?

¡ah! feliz cumpleaños a Lizerg (ahorita su fans deben estar bien jarra, je, no es cierto, pero por si acaso inviten ¿no, je je je, no se crean)

Bueno me despido y a los que me dejen reviews ¡gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! Me han hecho inimaginablemente feliz, bye, bye.

" **El amor es como una herida al principio, duele, y sangra pareciendo que el dolor jamás cesara, cuando se cura el dolor cesa pero deja una marca imposible de borrar, pero que te recuerda el error en el que no debes volver a caer".**


End file.
